The World of wished Ignorance
by AnimaQueen
Summary: oc-insert. A girl from our world dies and is reborn as Goku's daughter during the three year skip before the androids attack. Meet the eccentric little sister of Gohan. (Eventual Trunksxoc)
1. Chapter 1: Reborn

**I do not own Dragon ball Z**

 **Summary: oc-insert. A girl dies and is reborn as Goku's daughter during the three year skip before the androids attack. Meet the eccentric little sister of Gohan. (Eventual Trunksxoc)**

 **Chapter 1**

I died.

It was slow, it was painful it was cancer. 

It was also rather lonely my parents personality turned a 180 degree and avoided me. I guess they didn't know how to handle it. I didn't resent them to tell the truth. We weren't close to begin with and it was no secrete I was a mistake from an illicit affair.

They didn't hate me, they were indifferent and thus I felt no right to hate them. If anything my grandmother was more hurt by the turn of events trying her best in this situation.

If I had to name a regret it would be that I didn't live what time I had happily. Each time I went for radiotherapy. I began down in a decent to depression and each time I was offered a little hope- I became more bitter at the prolong of it.

In short- I didn't live how I wanted and I didn't say all the things I wished. I thought that if I had a chance to do it again with the cancerous tumor and all- I would smile more, explore more and be happy.

When, I closed my eyes only to open it to see a Japanese woman and her pointed haired husband- I couldn't hold back my disbelief.

Was I given another chance.

"What's her name?" asked a kid who shared characteristics of both the parents in front of me.

"Lime, I guess... I mean it's the only thing you ate so it suits her right?" laughed the older spiky man.

He named me after my mother's pregnancy cravings? Does he know that just because the woman had a craving for it had nothing to do with my preference. I hated sour things.

"I wanted to name her Marie Curie after the scientist," pouted the woman and I paled...

I might actually like the name Lime.

The spiky haired laughed as well as the kid. "Mom, I don't think she likes it- her ki felt distressed," explained the kid to his mother's questioning look.

Ki?

Does he mean Chakra or something like from Naruto?

My eyesight was to blurry to make concrete images. Was I reborn in Naruto? Well this does seem animated now that I noticed it.

Suddenly I was lifted up by the man who grinned. He felt so warm. Who is he?

"Goku be careful, she's a girl so she's delicate," scolded the woman lightly.

"No worries ChiChi, I have a feeling she's going to be strong some day," the man grinned jovially.

... Wait? Goku?... ChiChi?

Why does that sound familiar?!

"Hey Lime, I'm your big brother Gohan?!" grinned the kid.

Goku and Gohan?!

Dragon Ball Z!

I have been freaking recarnated in a place which planet gets blown up millions of times and people die constantly...

FUCK

"Umm ChiChi I think I broke her," said Goku. I wondered what expression I was making for that comment but it seemed my new mother's wasn't amused.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BROKE HER?!" the woman yelled.

Well at least I was born in a warm family this time- my body feeling exerted from baby mind thinking.

I think I'm going to take a nap and maybe wake up from this nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2: Family

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

 **Chapter 2**

 **AN: Hey readers, glad you like it so far. Decided on this special early chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Okay, take a deep breath Al- I mean **Lime**. I corrected myself. It wasn't a dream. I noted staring through the bars of my crib.

Damn my undeveloped muscles- I can't lift my neck. My wonderful landscape involved the ceiling and the side table. Otherwise I was paralyzed with minimal movements of my fingers and legs.

The struggle is real.

I feel so gangster. no wait- gang-sta!

A chika in the hood.

Where you at homeboy...

 _'Damn it, Lime focus!'_ I scolded myself.

Now, I'm bored. What can baby me do...

Maybe if I tried calling someone. I opened my mouth but it erupted in mewls. I closed it quickly. Umm well my vocal cords also need some fine tuning let's try this again, the same noises erupted. It sounded so pathetic.

Oh screw it! I'm hungry and allowed my cries to echo.

"Lime, what's wrong!?" said a concerned Gohan who appeared first.

Damn I didn't even hear the kid walk in.

I tried to stop the wails as to not freak out the kid- I think his ears get damaged enough with his- I mean **our** mother's yelling.

"Hey girl, I guess you're hungry right?" said ChiChi picking me up.

I was never a ChiChi fan- to be honest she annoyed me with her nagging. I always admired Bulma because how she contributed to the series but seeing ChiChi so attentive and protective with me I didn't have the heart to grow annoyed by her yelling or scolding at Gohan as she fed me milk from a bottle... well bottles- seriously!

I drank like four before I was satisfied.

"She's definitely a Sayian with that appetite," laughed the Ox King. Wow- he's huge in person.

( **AN: Well everyone is huge to you at this moment Lime)**

Wait... I'm a Sayian!?

How can I forget? I'm a Sayian. I'm gonna learn how to fly and shoot shit... awesome!

 _'You're also going to have to face powerful enemies like Buu and Beezus,'_ my inner conscious countered..

Ehhh?! that's **not** awesome.

I feel like Tsunayoshi Sawada now- if I could I would be pulling my hair now in fear. I'm afraid of dolphins how can I fight a freaking god of destruction?!

I'm so sleepy. I need nap time...

...

...

6 months later.

Living in the Son house was always entertaining. ChiChi screaming and seeing Gohan was fun. I loved seeing Goku too. I was a Vegeta fan in my previous life but I think I converted.

Goku or more like **My dad** (fangirl squeal) was pretty cool. The most fun I got was when he took me outside and showed me nature stuff while flying 50 feet in the air.

I saw a freaking dinosaur man! Jurassic World has nothing on these mother fuc-

Ahem

Where was I?

Oh right, anyway I was boasting about my family.

Well after putting me in a onsie which was a present from Chichi's father. She realized I liked them- very much and my mood considerably bettered as I no longer fretted the future. I mean I'm certain Chichi won't mind me not fighting.

I knew I probably looked adorable in onsies and they are super warm and comfy.

So realizing this chichi dresses me in these usually. My favorite is the bunny and the dog one. She liked dressing me the monkey one mostly- she even bought extras of those that I feel they are like a uniform- I think it was a reference to our Sayian Heritage or it was Goku's favorite outfit on me.

So like Gohan's iconic yellow shirt and red cap as a kid mine was the monkey onsie.

...yay...

You can feel my 'dripping' excitement.

Well on a lighter note- I am happy to announce I can crawl around now. I'm still working on the talking though.

"Congradulations Bulma!" I heard ChiChi say on the phone. "Don't worry- I won't tell Goku- Everyone is going to be surprised... Yeah you have to remember he's half sayian so his appetite is like one. I have plenty of practice with Gohan- I tell you," she exclaimed cheerfully.

Sounds like Trunks is born... hmm... what arc is this?...hmm.

!

Cell arc with androids and Mirai Trunks!

Mirai Trunks!

If I'm older than Trunks then is there a future me? Did I survive? Did Goku meet future me? Is this the future world and there is no Mirai Trunks or maybe the Trunks born now is Mirai Trunks?

Urgh... I feel dizzy.

"Hey mum, Lime's Ki is acting funny again," said Gohan.

"I have to go Bulma, yeah bye," said Chichi.

"Maybe, she needs changing," stated Chichi inspecting me as she lifted me up. She sniffed me. I feel so exposed.

"Everything seems fine," she muttered about to set me down but I continued to grip on her shirt. I don't want to lose this. I don't want to lose them to the androids. Before I knew it I was sniffling and it began a full roaring cry.

"WHHHHHHAAAA!"

"Baby? What's wrong? shu shu shu, Did you have a nightmare?" she was cooing as she rubbed my back rocking me up and down.

Chichi and Gohan both tried desperately trying to calm me down but I had really sharp pain on the side of my head that I realized you usually get from stress.

Even the weird funny faces they were making now wasn't helping.

"Hey, Hey, Lime, don't cry," said a concerned voice pulling me away from my mother as he held me up to face him.

Rather distracted by my new position, my cries lessoned to sniffles... Gosh I feel so stupid. Whenever I see Goku I'm reminded I'm in an anime. Everything feels less real and I'm slightly calmer - I mean I know everything works out in the end. My hands gripped lightly on his.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he inquired.

I felt rather guilty for making everyone worry and turned my gaze away. I was brought closer to his chest and was hugged.

It was that warmth again it's making me sleepy. Damn this baby attention span.

 **What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3: Daily events of Lime

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

 **AN: Her memory of the series is rather scarce. It would be explained more later if I can fit it in. At the moment she can't do anything because she's a baby. If I manage to get her to Buu-saga she will have more involvement but not a lot to steal the show.**

 **btw. I cut off her tail... Um but in reality- I actually didn't bother for it. What I heard about the creator had actually forgotten to give tails to the other half sayians (i.e Goten and Trunks) also did you know the reason why there was no female super sayian was that the writer could not imagine what a 'female' super sayian would look like at the time. i'e that's why Pan never became one.**

 **Thank you for all your support. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

I sighed as I sat on the living room carpet board. Mum was busy cooking and Goku and the kid went fishing. It was quiet and was itching for some mayhem.

I crawled to my mother and pulled at the hem of her dress.

"Hmm, Lime, are you feeling lonely?" she asked as she wiped her hands before picking me up. It became sort of a ritual when I interrupted her with the chores. She would pick me up then proceed to shower me with attention. It usually occurred when Gohan and Goku were out. Usually she allowed Gohan and Goku to take those roles in keeping me entertained.

"How about we read you a story," she suggested. Interested, I tilted my head in thought. 'I wonder what story. I really use to love reading in my previous life. Being bed ridden for majority factored a lot about that.

Chichi sat me on her help after pulling a book from the shelf. The book was old and the pages almost yellow. Perhaps bought as second hand.

"Let's see... 'the cranial nerves are 12 in number, the first is olfactory which is for smell, the next is..."

Was she reading me anatomy of the head?!

Where is Cinderella or Beauty and the Beast?!

Daaaamn she's gonna nag be about studying like she does with Gohan. Need to distract her... think of something Lime?!

cue light bulb on

"Ma!" I shouted.

"-and the occulomotor nerve supplies-" she stopped mid sentence to stare at me.

"You said your first word!" she cried out in happiness picking me up and swinging me around. "I'm your first word! Gohan's was daddy and my baby girl called meee maaaa and oh I need to call your grandfather and tell him. Your brother and father will be so surprised and-"

The woman had continued to blabber. Well at least she has stopped reading. I mean I love the woman but there is only so much I can handle- oh why is he looking at me weirdly? Once meeting my gaze she ruffled my hair.

"Now, Lime can you sayOtorhinolaryngologist ?" she asked looking at me expectantly.

My expression can only be described as: 'DAFUQ?'

...

 **2 weeks later**

I stared at him. Dark eyes stared back at me. My eyes moved to the green antennas situated above his head.

"This is Lime!" introduced Goku not noticing the pissed of expression of the Namek.

"Goku, why did you bring a baby to our training?" asked Piccolo.

"Haha, well Chichi said I should watch her while she takes care of her while she goes shopping," explained Goku. I blinked a few times at Piccolo. So freaking cool- I'm meating one of the most bad ass Nameks.

"So you are playing baby sitter while the androids are drawing closer," growled Piccolo.

"Ah, come on Piccolo you know I can't say no to Chichi anyway Lime is a good girl, aren't you Limmme?" he questioned tickling while I giggled. Man don't make me spaz in front of Piccolo! I noted slightly a bead of sweat form on his green forehead perhaps he is imagining the nightmare of saying no to mom.

"So is Gohan going to be watching her?" asked Piccolo wanting to start the training.

"Nope, we could just leave her here," he stated plopping on the side of a cliff ledge..."Goku, you can't leave a baby on the side of a cliff," stated Piccolo.

Damn straight you can't!

I stared frightfully down at the magnitude of the height. Seriously I need to get Goku a parenting book.

"She'll be fine, Gohan let's get started!" called out Goku as he flew and made his way away further into the sky.

Piccolo watched him go, turning his gaze at me slightly in pity. "Well you have my condolences kid," he muttered flying off.

Don't. Leave. me!

*cue crying face emoticon. *

I watched the sky trying to keep my attention on my brother's training. I could hardly see the movements. I was just seeing flashes... wait wasn't there a trick to this? I closed my eyes and concentrated briefly. Don't watch with your eyes follow with your instincts.

Watching a battle in real life was epic. Gohan was obviously been taken rather lightly but they don't hold back on those punches. I was awestruck that I didn't realize the amount of time going by.

I found myself nodding off.

Damn my baby stamina...

..

...

"Hiya mom look what I caught for you down at the pond- Just in time for dinner!" I heard Gohan's voice boom startling me awake. Goku was carrying me. Eww he was all sweaty.

"More fish- that's great," said Chichi unenthused.

This sort of makes me glad I eat pumpkin mush. Fish for a week doesn't sound very appetizing.

I was plopped on the table and Goku removed his shirt beginning to take out his clothes that fell on me. Urgh it smells like fish. I don't pay attention much to the conversation while I try to free myself.

"Pew Gohan let's take a bath. Chichi, can you give this a wash. Easy on the starch okay- we worked up quiet a sweat today," said Goku while I try to claw myself out of the pile of stank. I sighed, when I saw light. Finally!

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" yelled Chichi making me pause with my hands above my head like a criminal.

What did I do?

"Let me get this straight you expect me to get dinner ready and wash your clothes while you and Gohan relax in a nice warm bath. Well that's not going to happen mister! Do you even care what kind of day I had? I don't know what I liked better? being chased half way home by a wild beast or walking the rest of the day on my tired aching feet? and it's all because we don't have a caaar!" she yelled slightly complained.

I'm glad I'm not Goku right now.

"Chichi I would drive you if I could but you know I don't have a drivers license yet," was Goku's bland reply.

Can't he just teach her how to fly? I mean Vidal learnt so I'm sure Chichi can too. Isn't she also some martial artist?

"Well it's time you got one! I don't know why you have to be the only man without a driver's license or a car!" she yelled.

Goku looked at Piccolo curiously. "You can't drive can you?" he inquired

"Leave me out of this!" yelled Piccolo looking panicked.

The wrath of Chichi is wrath worst than Freezas. I feel your pain man... You should of seen her when I got into the chocolate syrup. I can never 'unhear' her lecture.

"I want both of you to put your training on hold for now and go to driving school tomorrow!" she paused finally calming herself folding her arms across her chest. "I think it's about time for you two should learn something useful for a change," she explained.

"SAY WHAT!" was Piccolo out raged cry.

Hmm... my memories of the series is rather sketchy. I mean I was in primary school since I watched cell saga and buu saga was not my favorite... and GT let's not go there. I wonder what's going to happen. I crawled of my spot to the foot of Chichi to have a better view of what's going on. I remember some of the main events but the in between are a total blank.

"Come on Chichi do we have too?" whined Goku.

"Listen, all I'm asking you two to do is get your driver's licenses. It's not like I'm asking you to save the world- and if you don't you have to cook your own meals for now on- understand," she stated picking me up and turning her back to them.

I stared at their agape faces and couldn't help giggling. I watched them slowly nod their heads while Chichi glared at them...

Well I know who wears the pants in this family.

"Let's go have a nice warm bath Lime?" she cooed making her way past her agape son. "Maa!" I cheered in agreement.

... **1 day later...**

"FAILED THE TEST!? What do you mean failed the test?! You're telling me neither of you muzzle heads got your license?!" she yelled.

I wonder if she knows she could always get her license- I guess Chichi is rather old fashioned

"Yeah," was Dad's reply.

Piccolo just nodded.

Mom sort of fainted and I gasped a bit in shock. Was it that surprising?

"Was it something I said?" I asked Goku.

Well all's well that end well...

 **Few weeks later.**

I was crawling around minding my own business when I saw it...

It's beady eyes stare into mine... I froze

It's shell like structure... I moved slowly

It's antennas moving side to side... I made a dash to hide in a blue carrier bag. 'Save me!'

It was a cockroach... A big one... a mother fucking...

Adrenaline leaving body. Damn baby stamina... going to nap.

*yawn*

Meanwhile, Gohan picked up the blue carrier bag on the kitchen floor. "We should get moving," said Piccolo.

"Yeah, I'm just getting some lunch mum packed," said Gohan.

"I guess, today is the day," stated Piccolo as Gohan took off in front of him.

"The androids," said Goku looking excited for the fight.

 **So, it's going to take a while for me to post. Don't worry I have a direction for this fanfic. Sadly my others I have a bit of writers block. Thank you for reviewing and following.**


	4. Action is about to begin

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

 **AN: Sorry, it took me awhile to update. I was writing exams and then all my dbz episodes got deleted so toward the end of this chapter I sort of winged it from memory. This chapter is pretty long as an apology for late update.**

 **Chapter 4**

"Hey! Goku down here!" yelled a voice bringing me out of my slumber. Urgh, can't a baby get some sleep...

Where the hell am I?

Why is it so dark?

Suddenly I felt a shift... Oh right I'm in a bag. "What took you guys so long?" asked a voice."Bulma?" I heard my dad's voice. "It is Bulma," said Gohan.

Huh? What's happening with Bulma? I tried to squirm a bit. Is she visiting or something?

"Hey guys, you've all been working out? Haven't you?" said a voice. Most probably Bulma.

"Bulma, what in the world are you thinking of coming out here?" stated Goku's concerned voice.

"I've come to watch you fight silly. Oh don't worry... I'll just stay for a while then I will go home," stated Bulma.

Fight? What does she mean by that. Is mom around? What the heck is going on? I tried to struggle a bit from my confines. Damn, onsie makes it hard to move.

"Outrageous, who would of guessed Bulma and Vegeta?" said Krillans voice.

"Well on the topic where is Vegeta," came Piccol's voice. Some words were spoken but I was too busy trying turn my body in a more comfortable position.

"Hey Gohan, what's in the bag?" asked Krillan.

"Huh," came Gohan's voice noticing the bag wriggling. He opened to see his baby sister sleepily stare up at him. "LIME!" he shouted shocked and I cringed at the loudness. Damn, baby ears here. Be considerate child!

I was pulled out of the bag by a pair of warm hands. "Lime, what are you doing here? Oh man Chichi is going to kill me," said Goku starring at me with fear at the thought of Chichi's wrath. I looked around my surroundings to see Tien, Krillan, Piccolo, Yamcha, Bulma, baby Trunks, my brother and dad looking at me.

Crap, did I party crash the upcoming battle with the androids?

"Oh so this is Lime, Chichi's right she is a little troublemaker," laughed Bulma. Hey I'm innocent all mischief was caused by that damn purple dinosaur, what's his name Barney or something?

'His name is Icarus,' corrected the voice in my head.

'Who the fuck gave that dinosaur lame name like that?

'Gohan most likely,' said the voice.

'Well, he got his 'christening gene' from Chichi.' I shrug as I was rattled from my daze by Krillan's shiny head.

Shiny...

"Eh, Goku? Who's baby is that?" asked Krillan.

"I was going to wait until after we take care of the androids to introduce her but hey might as well... Guys, this is Lime. My daughter," stated Goku smiling proudly.

For some reason a warmth erupted from my chest by the way he said that. His voice was filled with such pride and joy. I wanted to cry...

Krillan and Yamcha went close to eye me.

They were too close.

'Stay of my grill boys!'

I went ganster again!

'You're getting distracted again,' pointed out the voice.

'I get distracted by shit.' I turned my attention back by the Z- squad.

"She looks a lot like Chichi," noted Krillan.

"Going to be a cutie when she's older," grinned Yamcha. Dude put it back in your pants. I'm still an infant here. Seriously Yamcha, if I recall I think he did hit on my mom in the dragon ball series. I hope he doesn't have any ideas.

I then eyed baby Trunks who stared at me curiously. Conversation drifted on while my gaze fixated on baby Trunks. He's sort of a cool kid when he's older. I wonder if Goten will still be born? I hope I didn't screw up the plot by my existence.

"-What time is it Bulma?" asked Gohan while dad jostled me to his other arm.

"09h30," she stated.

"Bulma, it's dangerous. You should get out of here. You can take Lime with you too," stated Goku as he placed me in the woman's arms without warning and Bulma juggled me between her own son and me. "-those androids are going to be here in half an hour."

Bulma rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Hahaha, don't worry I just want to see what these things look like and I will go," she laughed.

I noticed Trunks scowling at me. 'What a mummy's boy,' I rolled my eyes.

'You're a mummy's girl!,' pointed out the voice in my head.

'... and proud of it,' I smugly grinned.

'You are not making sense,' dawdled the voice.

'And you shouldn't even exist so zip it!' I inwardly growled...

"BOO!" I stuck out my tongue at him and he was startled by the sudden shout and started sniffling. He let out a piercing wail and Bulma tried her best to placate him.

'You are just on another level,' commented the voice in my head dryly.

'Thank you,' I smirked inwardly.

'That's not a compliment!'

I turned my gaze to a noisy car. Yarjirobi appeared like a pimp on his car. He should be blowing up some Beyonce or Drake... Dammit this world won't have my RnB or Hip Hop. I won't get to hear Beyonce's voice again!

No anime like Tokyo Ghoul, Attack on titans or Narruuto! No Yuki Kajura or my usual Hanae Miyano movie nights. No Disney World!

This world is just filled with fighting and crappy romance. I mean Vidal and Gohan are such a boring couple. There is nothing challenging or different. Like having a cool snappy female character. I always admired a mix of Felicity Smoak and Chloe Sullivan sort of characters who hit good one liners all the- FUCK!

I never got to watch the end of the Avengers Trilogy! I never even got to watch that Deadpool movie. I was waiting two years for it! Tears gathered by my eyes. I didn't even notice Yajorobi's car get shot down by one of the androids.

"Oh Lime, I'm sure Mister Yarjirobi is fine," she cooed trying to calm me down once she noticed my sniffling. I was ignoring in favor of whining to the voice in my head.

Avvvvennngers...

'Oh think of the bright side,' said the voice in my head.

'Bright side?' I repeated in disbelief.

'You won't see Ben Afleck fuck up trying out do Christian Bale as Batman,' pointed out the voice. I instantly felt better Batman was my favorite Superhero. I grew up watching him, Spiderman and the teenage mutant ninja turtles. I escaped the Superman versus Batman train wreck at least.

I instantly brightened only to hear the end of Bulma talking.

"-Gohan went to pick him up. I'm sure he's fine after all he fought Vegeta with the rest of the guys," she paused as she strapped me to the seat of her Capsule Corp flying car. "Aww, feeling better. I'm good at this parenting thing," she grinned proudly.

Huh- what you talkin' about Willis?

..

...

So, here I am, in like a ticking time bomb. I knew this thing was going to be destroyed by Doctor Gero. I just hope future Trunks saves me too.

'Maybe you shouldn't of picked on Baby Trunks,' said the voice. I blocked out voice in favor of listening to Bulma and Yarjirobi's conversation. Yarjirobi was holding at eye level studying me while Bulma drove like those crazy Asian stereotypes. Slow down woman!

"Hmm, she looks a lot like Chichi," noted Yarjirobi then turning me upside down... what the fuck are doing man?!

"I see Goku there too, especially her eyes," smiled Bulma. There was a pause of silence.

"I wonder if we'll see those two from the future," thought Bulma to herself. My head snapped to her. 'Two?!'

"That Sayian boy and motor cycle helmet wearing chick? Koran mentioned them. Man, that boy took out Freiza- that's crazy. I mean Goku almost died doing that on Namek and this boy does it like slicing through melted butter," mumbled Yarjirobi. .

So, I exist in the apocalyptic world of dbz... Nice to know I'm a Dullahan. I wonder if I had a kick ass motorbike too.

I wonder what my future self is like?

 **Normal POV**

 **Elsewhere (not very far away)**

A woman dressed in black long coat and a yellow motorbike helmet stood restlessly next to her violet haired friend. Future Trunks had the look of shock to the Z-fighters fighting an old man android.

"Who's that? Is that the person you've been fighting this whole time?" asked Trunks.

"What do you mean who's that?" Piccolo said.

"These are the androids you told us to be careful of right?" Krillin said taken aback.

"Nope," quipped the voice from the helmet who seemed rather blithe over the situation opposed to her friend. "That's not the one we fight!" spoke Trunks looking confused.

A sudden movement of the helmet girl turning her gaze to behind them. They caught sight of an air ship containing Bulma, Yarjirobi, baby Trunks and Lime.

"I'll just go get 17 and 18 to destroy you all!" yelled 20.

"Lime!" yelled Gohan. As 20 let a huge energy blast to the air ship.

 **LIME(BABY) POV**

Experiencing death for the second time was bad and the thought of being killed by kai blast was worst. 'Daaaamn you Akira Toriyama!'

In an instant I was grabbed by a warm body. Daddy?

As the smoke cleared my ear blocked the sounds of baby Trunks squealing loudly next to me as I looked at the dark suit wearing and tattered, broken Helmet of my savior.

"I liked this helmet," a woman's voice lightly commented as she handed Bulma her crying baby. Bulma furiously thanked both Trunks and the helmet wearing girl who had removed her helmet and to reveal girl clearly. Her dark hair tied in a bun and her fringe framed the sides of her face. I was in awe of my future self that I forgot my almost encounter with death.

"Wow Trunks you were such a cry baby," her future self commented lowly at her friend who didn't seem to be paying attention and was glaring at Vegeta.

Trunks immediately flew to Vegeta. My gaze went to them. After watching my father train. My eyes were trained enough to follow the speed of individuals.

"Remember this... I would hate Vegeta if I didn't know what happens later," whispered my future self to me. I eyed her both wearily and shocked. How can she be so frivolous about this. Wait... what if Piccolo hears this? I turned my gaze to the green man who eyed my future self. Seeming to see the similarities between both me and her and connected the dots.

"Lime, you okay?" called Gohan approaching us. My Future self passed me to my brother. "Thanks!" he said appreciatively to Future him who gave him a mock salute with a playful wink.

"She said it was Doctor Gero," said Krillan catching everyone's attention.

Vegeta looked Trunks over, "You lied to us. You said Doctor Gero was killed by those other androids," accused Vegeta.

"I think next time we decide to come back to the past to save our loved ones from their impending doom, we should bring them a few selfies of said annihilators," the ebony haired girl joked.

"Look history has been changed because of our first trip back in the past, there's no way we could of known about this either," said Trunks ignoring his friend who pouted at him childishly.

"He mentioned 17 and 18, those were probably the two androids you were talking about," Piccolo stated as he eyed the girl looking slightly irritated for some reason. "What do they look like?"

"Well android 17 is tall, dark and handsome and has those James Dean day dream look in his eye and those-" the girl started but was interrupted by Trunks who gave them proper descriptions.

Wow my future self is an eccentric character(as long as she didn't where green spandex- I don't mind). I would of been laughing my ass off at all the references if I wasn't eying the scars on said self's hands. Did they go through a meat grinder?

"Do they absorb energy?" asked Piccolo.

"no, they have infinite power."

"What? Infinite? You mean they can go on forever?" Vegeta spoke.

"I'm sure that's what infinite means," stated future me like a boss. She was silenced by a look from future Trunks who glared at her.

Wow, they have an interesting relationship.

"But what about Goku? Shouldn't he be here with you guys?' questioned Trunks studying everyone.

"He came down with the disease he told us about," said Krillan. Trunks seemed taken aback and whispered to my future self who kept her gaze fixed on me.

Vegeta looked at Bulma and demanded the location to Doctor Gero's lab. "It's location? I'm pretty sure it's in the mountains the Northern Capital. That is if he hasn't changed location," stated Bulma thoughtfully.

"I see your plan, go beat Doctor Gero to the lab and then destroy the two androids," said Piccolo.

"I'd never do something that cowardly. I just want to finish what I started, the androids we fought were boring," stated Vegeta smugly.

"Don't do it! Just destroy the two androids like Piccolo said, if we don't then we'll have to wait till Goku gets better!" shouted Trunks.

"I don't need to wait around for Kakorot, can't you tell that I've become a Super Saiyan? And since we're both a Super Saiyan, I should be a lot stronger because I'm a Prince. I won't let you get in the way!" Vegeta spoke before blasting off.

"He's a pleasant one," mumbled future Lime to Bulma sarcastically who giggled.

"Since Vegeta is a Super Saiyan, he's become a lot stronger, maybe he should take care of this himself, suggested Piccolo

Trunks growled. "I could change into a Super Saiyan too but I couldn't do anything, they're just too strong! I may not like him but I won't let my father die again!" he said before following Vegeta.

"Cats out of the bag!" laughed Future me who turned her gaze to me and Gohan "- and he says **I** have no filter," she chuckled.

"Father? What's going on?" Bulma spoke.

Piccolo sighed, "There's no hiding it, that boy is Trunks, the baby you're holding in your arms right now from the future." He then turned to the dark haired teenager. "And I guess you're Lime," he eyed her.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, give the green man a prize!" she grinned disarmingly.

"You're Lime?!" was the stunned look from Gohan and Krillan. "Good to see you too, big bro," she smiled at Gohan. For spilt second there was tenderness in her eyes before it left all together as she watched Bulma eye her son in her arms in awe.

It seemed all the excitement of the day caught on to me because after baby Trunks cutely yawned I found myself drifting off to sleep.

Damn... baby stamina.

 **Okay I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm thinking of changing POV. Should I do a normal POV or should it be from future Lime's point or should I just continue with baby Lime?**


End file.
